


volunteer firefighter omega?

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Firefighter Sam Winchester, Firefighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Stormy Rider is a trained firefighter but because she is an omega most firehouses wont hire her so she is stuck as a volunteer firefighter.John Winchesters team of firefighters is needing help when three of his crew are badly injured. he calls upon the volunteer firehouse for much needed help. he and his crew will get to observe the volunteer crew in action and see who will best fit in the position they need filled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no clue if there will be more. i don't know all the terminology but i will try to make sure the majority is correct please forgive me if i don't get it all correct.

John and his crew left the fire station to go to the volunteer fire department.   
"chief, do we know if they are alpha or beta?" Cas asked as they pulled up.  
"afraid not. " Bobby answered.  
"let's go guys." they all got out and walked threw the front office.   
"gentleman? how can we help you?"  
"im John Winchester with blackrock Fire department."  
"oh! yes, follow me." he got up and walked them to a open room where a few firefighters sat playing cards or eating.   
"guys, where is chief?"   
"last i saw he was with Storm, she's training the new kid."   
"thanks, Braiden. "  
he nodded.   
"out here guys." she led them to a gym type looking room. it was way smaller than theirs but this was expected.   
a girl and a young boy were talking. she was currently trying to see how much he could lift and carry.  
"listen, you gotta be able to carry out an unconscious body that at least way 150 lbs if not more."   
"can you?" he retorted.  
"currently i can carry 265 lbs across a football field. again." he groaned and began to bench press again.   
"265 is a lot." she turned around and looked at him.  
"indeed but it can be done, im not the fastest at it but i can do it." she smiles when a older man walks in.   
"chief." he nods in acknowledgement.  
"hows it going?"  
"honestly, he's wimpy...not sure if i can train that out of him." he glared daggers at her.  
"if anyone can, it's you." she smiled.   
the whole crew came into the training room.   
"alright, listen up, Chief John is short handed they will be watching us today to see how we preform. they won't be helping in any way unless it's bad enough we'd normally call for backup, got it?"  
a chorus of "yes,sir"s rang out. suddenly the fire alarm went off.   
"you know the drill, Stormy helps lead like always." they all rushed putting their suits on and ran to the truck. Johns crew followed behind.  
they arrived on the scene in five minutes since it was more out of town. (closer to them than the main firehouse.) people were standing outside. stormy jumped down and ran to a man.   
"how many were inside?"  
"uh, 8, my daughter, shes stuck, second floor."  
stormy put her mask on.   
"we have one person still inside! sir, whats her name? "  
"jess." she nodded and ran in with one other fireman. two minutes pass... John walks over with his crew.  
"shouldn't she be back?"   
"nah, she doesn't know the lay out." stormy's voice comes across the talkies.   
"we need a ladder north side of the house middle window and quickly." they move the truck and get the ladder over quickly. the second firefighter comes out and turns on the ladder as stormy begins to emerge with a four year old girl wrapped around her.   
"hang on sweetie, can you go to jason?" the little girl cries and shakes her head.  
"she isn't going to switch, i got her."   
"you sure?" she nods and heads down the ladder slowly. once they reached the ground, she walks her over to the waiting ambulance. she sets her down as the crew begin to put the fire out.  
"hey, sweetie, this is mike, he is going to check you over and make sure you aren't hurt, okay?" she nodded. once she finally let go stormy stepped off the ambulance but made sure she could still see her.   
"nice save, storm."   
"thank you sir, just doing my job."   
john talks with his crew.   
"so far Rider seems to be the best option." Bobby nods.   
"she's calm and she connects with the victims to keep them calm." Dean points out.  
"i think she's a good option." Sam says.  
once the fire has been put out they head back to the station.   
"stormy, and jason, go take a shower." they nodded and took off.  
"John, who are you considering?"   
"right now, it's stormy. she seems very qualified."   
"come with me." he leads them to an office and pulls out her file.   
"every rescue she's done since she graduated, along with every fire she dealt with."  
bobby stops and looks up.  
"regin fire? she was there?"   
he nodded.   
"yeah nearly lost her, she carried out two twins but a support beam collapsed and landed on her. it pinned her but she managed to direct the kids out and they told us where she was."  
bobby smiled.   
"i remember talking to the twins." he looked through the rest of them.  
"she's had several scares." Sam points out.  
"none scary enough for her to stop, she's passionate about this, she's worked hard."  
"why hasn't she been employed yet?"john asks.  
Before the chief can answer dean drops the file.  
"omega, she's an omega." the chief nodded.  
"she wears scent blockers and takes suppressants, she gets turned down as soon as they find out. even though she can do more than some of the alphas on the crew."  
"that's not fair." cas comments.  
"unfortunately, no one else sees it that way."  
"she's my mate." dean blurts out.   
"dean? you sure?" john asks.  
"yes." john looks to the door to see her leaning on it.  
"hello."  
"hello, stormy." john greets.  
"wow, he didn't call me omega. impressive." she smiles and then turns to the chief.   
"sir, i um i need to put my notice in."  
his eyes shot up to her as well as the other firefighters.  
"why? you love this job."  
"i do, but i cant make ends meet, we don't get paid and it's becoming to difficult, none of the other firehouses will give me a chance." she pushes her wet hair behind her ear.  
"blackrock is." john says as he looks at her.  
"we will hire you, you have extreme talent and skill, the fact that you are an omega isn't a problem, we have two on the team now."she smiles.  
"are you sure?" she stands up straight.  
"yes, stormy." john says as he offers her his hand.  
"what do you say?"  
"hell yeah." she chuckles and shakes his hand.   
"welcome aboard." she nods once and hugs her past chief.   
"thank you for everything."   
"no problem, sweetheart."  
she walks over to dean and kisses him. "alpha."  
"omega." he says with his shit eating grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Stormy walked around to the back of the firehouse. She had been working here three months and had moved in with dean. They had mated and life couldn’t be better.   
“Hey babe!”  
“Hey, Dean.”  
Sam smirked and dumped a bucket of water on the two.   
“Sammy!!” Dean yelled furiously.  
“Run, Sam, run for your life.” Sam shot off quickly.  
Stormy put her hand on deans chest.   
“Alpha, calm down. We can get him back.” She winked.  
Dean stopped and smiled. They came up with their plan. Stormy baked some cookies before adding a whole bottle of hot sauce to 10 of the 12 cookies. She set the two normal ones on top.   
“Sam, you want a cookie?”  
He came in but before he reached for one he stopped.  
“What did you do it?”  
“Nothing look.” She took the top cookie and ate it. Sam picked up the second cookie and ate it cautiously.  
“Drama queen.” She walked out of the kitchen as the whole crew stood around the corner to watch. Sam shrugged before grabbing two more cookies and shoving them in his mouth in one go. It didn’t take long till he was trying to spit the cookies back out.   
“Stormy!!!!!” He screamed as he searched for milk. Dean came out with an empty milk jug.   
“Looking for this? I thought it’d go well with the cookies the rest of us got.” Sam sagged as he almost cried. Stormy chuckled and handed Sam a glass of milk. Sam chugged it.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah thanks.”   
The alarm blared it’s warning and everyone shot off to the trucks. Arriving at the scene, everyone split.   
“How many inside?” John demanded.  
“Uh...like 5 maybe, I don’t recall how many people are in the apartments.” The landlord stuttered. Everyone took off. Stormy searched the fourth floor, while dean and Sam took the bottom to meet in the middle as the rest of the crew tried to get the flames out. Once the top floor was clear stormy went to go to the second but the floor gave out under her. She slammed into the second floor harshly. Everyone froze when they heard the best go off signaling a firefighter was down and not moving.  
“Dean, Sam?”  
“Not us.”  
“Bobby, cas, Benny?”   
“All good chief.”  
“Stormy?” There was no response. The second floor creaked before it fell through and stormy went with it.   
“Oh god! It’s Ryder!!!” Dean rushed to his mate. She was unconscious and her mask shattered cutting part of her face. Dean carried her out as Sam got the last resident out. Dean rushed her to the ambulance. The ride to the hospital is a blur for all the firefighters. They sit impatiently as they wait for news. A few hours later a nurse walkes out with a doctor.   
“You can see her now, she’s just woken up.” Everyone follows to her room. The doctor stands next to her bed.   
“Shockingly you’ve only broken your arm. You and the pup will be fine.”   
“Wait what?” Stormy asked.  
“You didn’t know you were pregnant?”  
“No.”  
“I do want to do an ultrasound to double check.” He said as the nurse rolled the machine in.   
He began the process while everyone watched the screen.  
“Right...there.”  
Stormy watched in awe as the child moved around.  
“I’d say you are 12 weeks.”   
She looked to dean who was smiling.  
“We’re gonna have a baby!” Stormy smiled as the crew congratulated them.


End file.
